In many situations, the original sender of an e-mail message would like to know who, besides the original recipient, has read the message. This is true of a person who, in a corporate environment, sends a message that is politically charged, or a business person who sends an e-mail newsletter to customers, to give just two examples. However, conventional e-mail implementations allow an original recipient of a message to forward the message to any number of people, without the knowledge of the original sender of the message. Conventional receipt notifications merely inform the original sender that the original recipient has read the message. Thus there is a need for systems and methods that address this gap in conventional approaches to e-mail.